Amber
by Yukimo Soto
Summary: Neiko is a nekomimi that Nova can't help but fall for. He gets her an amber necklace but lacks the courage to tell her. But luckily for him, cats are very clever NovaXOC  AN: I know Orihime's birthday is technically September 3, but just go with it pls


Okay, first Bleach fanfic. Nova is probably the cutest character in Bleach (Plushy-wise and gigai-wise) :3 eeek!

* * *

><p>Snow. Yuki. Call it whatever you want. The white powdery dust fell silently as a petite figure stood watching. She was not completely human, with her cat-like appearance, so she didn't care much for the human activities going on around her<p>

"Merry Christmas minna!" Orihime Inuoe yelled happily. Christmas time came around and since it was also Orihime's birthday, they decided to play along. As everyone opened a present, the nekomimi's tail flickered back and forth as she stared into the starry night sky "Neiko-chan! Don't you want to join us?" Orihime said offering a cup of hot chocolate. Neiko stared at the cup offered to her with sharp, cat-like eyes and sighed "If you insist." She said softly. She followed Orihime to the table where Ichigo and Renji were arguing (as usual).

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a certain mod soul watching her from a distance. Neiko softened her intimidating eyes and glance over at him. He quickly zipped the mask on his face. Sighing, she sipped her drink and half listened to the conversations around her as her thoughts drifted within her mind "_Nova…Why do you keep looking at me like that?"_ Neiko wondered.

Since the day they met, Neiko had taken a liking to him. His innocent and quiet personality interested Neiko, and she couldn't help but think he was cute. But whenever he was near her, he would zip up his mask or hide in his shell the moment she looked at him. The thought of him blushing at the mere sight of her amused Neiko. Whenever he was in his gigai form, Neiko liked looking at his aqua colored eyes. The sight of them made her tail flicker.

Nova blushed furiously underneath his zipped mask "_She saw me staring at her."_ He thought embarrassed "_She must think I'm perverted…"_ His own thought left his face warm and red again. His mind drifted on as he thought about the nekomimi. Her amber eyes, soft dark blue hair and stunning figure made him blush just thinking about it. He unzipped the mask when he felt his face return to normal and glanced to the small wrapped box that hid in the back of the pile of presents. He closed his eyes as he remembered the favor he asked of Urahara.

"_Urahara-san."_ _Nova said. The man looked at Nova from under his blue and white stripped hat "What's wrong Nova? Are you having trouble with your gigai?" Urahara asked. Nova shook his head "My gigai is doing fine, but I would like to ask a favor of you," Nova said. Urahara stayed silent and Nova continued "Sado-san told me that there is a human festival coming up where it is traditional to give someone you care about a gift," Nova paused "And I-"_

"_You want me to help you get a gift for Neiko-chan, right?" Urahara interrupted smiling. Nova blushed and nodded uncomfortably. Urahara chuckled "What did you have in mind?" He asked. Nova shifted uncomfortably "I thought maybe an amber necklace would be fitting for her. Since it would match her eyes." Urahara nodded "I think I might have just the thing. Ururu!" He called. The small girl ran up to them "You called?" She asked quietly. Urahara nodded "Go get the amber charm necklace for me please. And a small gift box too." Ururu nodded and ran off. She returned with the said items and Urahara held the necklace up to the light. _

_The pendant was a small, circular amber gem surrounded by a silver triquetra. It glittered and gave off a faint glow "The amber in this necklace is charmed to ward off bad spirits and protects the wearer from most kidou spells." Urahara explained. He placed the necklace in the small box and handed it to Nova "Now that I think about it, you're right. It's a beautiful gem that would suit Neiko-chan very well." Urahara smiled. Nova bowed and placed the box in his coat pocket "Thank you very much Urahara-san." He said. Urahara patted him on the shoulder and laughed "Good luck with Neiko-chan!"_

"Oh? There's still one more present." Orihime said noticing the small box. She picked it up and read the tag "It doesn't say who it's from," She said holding the box out to Neiko "But it says it's for you Neiko-chan!" Orihime said smiling. Neiko looked up "Hmm? For me?" She said taking the box. Nova stiffened. He glanced over to Urahara who nodded smiling. Neiko opened the box and her eyes widened a little in surprise. She held the necklace up for everyone to see "Wow! It's so pretty!" Lirin said enviously "I can feel some energy emanating from the gem. It might be charmed." Rukia said admiring the amber "I wonder who got Neiko the necklace." Orihime said aloud "Why don't you try sniffing out the spirit trace left on the gem?" Yoruichi said. Neiko's eyes became sharp as she muttered in irritation "I'm a cat, not a dog." She sighed "But I'll try anyways."

Nova's eyes widened "_Crap!" _He cursed inside his head. Neiko closed her eyes and carefully sniffed the gem. She opened her eyes, blinked and shook her head "No good. My nose isn't as strong as a dog's and there are too many scents sort out." Nova closed his eyes casually and mentally sighed with relief. But when he opened his eyes again, he saw Neiko giving him an intense glare. It was not intimidating, but Nova couldn't help but blush. Her amber eyes were filled with a sense of curiosity, like a cat with a new toy, giving her a sultry expression. She tilted her head slightly then closed her eyes. Aware of the heat in his face, he zipped up the mask again.

"Hey, Neiko," Orihime said "Whose trace did you sense on the box?"

Neiko reopened her eyes "It was faint but I sensed you, Urahara, Ururu and-" She looked at Nova and hesitated. She knew he was the last one but she wanted to ask him in private "And my own trace of course." She shrugged. Nobody questioned any further, to Nova's relief.

That night, after everyone went home and was supposedly sleeping, Neiko got off her mat and slipped into the mod souls' room. Because the Bounts were finally diminished, they had no need to stay in their plushy form with the others. Neiko walked silently as her cat form around Claude and Lirin to Nova. Aware of her presence, he pretended to sleep. She bent down and whispered in his ear "I know you're awake. Please meet me on the rooftop." She stood up and silently left the room. Nova sat up and teleported himself onto the roof. He saw Neiko watched in awe as she gracefully leaped from the sides of the buildings and landed softly next to him without disturbing the piles of snow. When he refused to make eye contact with her, she sighed and hugged her knees against her chest. When Nova didn't say anything, Neiko said "I know you were the one who gave me the necklace."

Nova stiffened "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you teleport the box into the pile," She said cutting him off "Plus, I could smell your reiatsu coming off the pendant the moment I opened the box." Nova blushed furiously and zipped the mask "Would you quit doing that?" Neiko said annoyed. Her tone shocked Nova since she never displayed this much emotion in one sitting. She groaned when Nova refused to unzip his mask and fell back in the snow. Her voice softened as she said "I'm not mad at you or anything like that. I just wanted to thank you properly for being so thoughtful." Nova unzipped the mask a little to peek at Neiko. He couldn't help but stare.

She laid on her side, arms bent in front of her. Her leg crossed over the other and her cheeks were red. Her tail curled around her and her black cat ears flickered. He felt as if he was looking at someone else. He always saw her as hard as stone, intimidating but beautiful. Now here she was looking like a cute little kitten. He reached out and before he could think, he gently scratched the spot between her ears. She stiffened and before Nova could pull his hand away, she began to purr.

She kept her eyes closed as she sat back up with a blissful smile. She nudged her head closer to his hand, as if asking for more. He shivered as he felt her hand trail up his torso. He stopped scratching her and she opened her eyes slightly. Neiko's amber eyes were now level with his and he could see nothing else. Her tail flicked back and forth as she seductively pulled down the bottom half of his mask and gently pressed her mouth against his. A ripple of shock passed through him but he couldn't resist her.

He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pressed her against him. Sighing, Neiko used her other hand to pull off the top part of his mask, leaving his face exposed to her. She ran her fingers through his soft red hair and pulled him closer. His hand ran up her spine and he started to scratch the space between her ears again. Neiko moaned and to her surprise, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Neiko gasped as he pulled her on top of him. When they pulled away for air, Neiko stared at him. It was the first time she had ever seen his face and she couldn't help but blush "Wow…" was all she could say. He pushed off her and tried to pull the hood back on but she held his cheeks in her hand "Don't." She said her eyes soft. She sat on his lap and nudged his face with her own again. She purred and nuzzled her face into his neck. He smiled and watched her. Eventually she stopped purring and fell asleep. He teleported them to her room and laid her on her mat. Before he could pull back, she grabbed the collar of his jacket "Please don't go." She whispered "Stay with me tonight." He placed a hand over hers and crawled under the covers next to her. She buried her face in Nova's chest as he watched her fall asleep.

...

"Oi Nova," Ichigo said the next morning "What is it?" Nova asked. Ichigo crossed his arms "Why were you coming out of Neiko's bedroom this morning?"

"Um…I, uh…" Nova said embarrassed. Neiko stood and walked between Nova and Ichigo. She smiled and tilted her head. Her eyes were narrowed and glowed slightly "Why do you need to know?" She said. Ichigo shrunk back from her sharp gaze "I-I just, I mean I-I ment-" He stuttered. Neiko growled and Ichigo backed away slowly. Before Neiko could claw him, Nova reached out and scratched Neiko between the ears. Her ears flickered as she stiffened for a moment. Her eyes narrowed blissfully as she fell back into Nova's arms purring "Calm down." He said. She nodded and nudged his face with her own. Ichigo and the others stared in shock while Orihime squealed "How cute! She's acting like a kitten! How did you do that?" She asked.

Neiko's eyes shot open and she buried her face into Nova chest, completely embarrassed.

* * *

><p><em>Translations: <em>

-Nekomimi = Catgirl

-Yuki= Snow

_Author's Notes:_

_-Italics_=thoughts or that one flashback

-Yay! First Bleach story! Might go back to KI-BA soon but my writer's block came back...TT_TT


End file.
